bigbangbeatfandomcom-20200214-history
Ren
__TOC__ = Background = ---- = Special Abilities = ---- Name Description. = Move List = ---- Normals 5A 200 damage - 70% fixed proration Fast, short range knee. Hits mid. Air unblockable. 2A 130 damage - 70% fixed proration Fast, decent range low kick. Hits low. Air unblockable. j.A 150 damage - 80% fixed proration Fast, decent range kick. Hits high. 5B 400 damage - 80% fixed proration Decent range kick. Hits mid. Air unblockable. 2B 350 damage - 70% fixed proration Long range low sword strike. Hits mid. j.B 350 damage - 85% fixed proration Decent range horizontal kick. Hits high. 5C 700 damage - 90% fixed proration Wide range sword slash. Hits mid. Air unblockable. 2C 700 damage - 70% fixed proration Wide range upward sword slash. Hits mid. Launches the opponent. j.C 800 damage - 85% fixed proration Wide range downward sword slash. Hits high. Command Normals Tatakitsuke (Strike) (j.2C) 700 damage - 90% relative proration '' Ren slams his hilt down onto his opponent. *Has a long startup. *Can be chained from any air normal. *Can combo into 2A when very low to the ground. *If opponent on ground, it just hits. *If opponent in air, it causes ground bounce. *Can be looped three times before subsequent hits are voided. '''Kenka Kick (Brawl Kick)' (6C) 1100 damage - 100% proration '' Ren delivers a strong forward kick to his opponent. *Has a long startup. *Can be canceled from A/B normals and 5C, but does not combo. *Can cancel into specials and supers. *Can be jump canceled. '''Specials' Akikan (Empty Can) '(236A) ''slow can: 220 damage - 100% proration '' ''fast can: 820 damage - 100% proration Ren tosses an empty can in a parabolic arc in front of him. *Hits opponent once before disappearing. *623C can be used to knock the can further, in a relatively straight line. *623C also causes the can to deal more damage. *Can be canceled into from any ground normal and 6C. 'Kaenbin (Molotov Cocktail) '(236B) 300 damage - 100% proration (x3) Ren tosses a Molotov cocktail in a parabolic arc in front of him. *Lands on the ground and creates flames. *Flames hit a max of three times before vanishing. *623C can be used to knock the bottle further, in a relatively straight line. *Travel distance possible is shorter than 236A. *Can be canceled into from any ground normal and 6C. 'Burokkubei (Concrete-block Wall) '(236C) ''800 damage - 100% proration '' Ren tosses a concrete block in a parabolic arc in front of him. *Hits opponent once. *Active frames are when it hits the ground. *Overhead. *623C can be used to knock the block a little bit farther. *Travel distance possible is shorter than 236B. *Can be canceled into from any ground normal and 6C. '''Feint (214A) No damage Ren dashes forward with a fake shoulder charge, stopping after a moment. *Travels one-fourth of the screen. *Pushes enemy with him (i.e. does not stop on contact with opponent). *Has invulnerability at the start of the dash. *Can be canceled into from any ground normal and 6C. Yakiire (214B/C) B: 850 damage - 60% fixed proration C: 1000 damage - 60% fixed proration Ren dashes forward with a strong shoulder charge. *B version travels about one-third the length of the screen and does damage. *B version is chargeable, charged version causes untechable wallbounce. *C version travels about half the length of the screen and causes knockback on hit with more startup time than the B version. *Both versions have invulnerability at the start of the dash. *Can be canceled into from any ground normal and 6C. *Can combo from B/C normals and 6C. Nigasukayo! (You Won't Escape!) (623B) 800 damage Ren sticks his sword into the air, catching the opponent, and then throws them to the ground. *Ground to air command throw. *Hitbox limited to the area around the sword. *Can be canceled into from any ground normal, 6C, and 623C. *Can be followed up with the Tondero! super. Tobeora! (Fly Away!) (623A) 800 damage - 60% relative proration Ren swings his sword upward, creating a red arc along the path of the swing. *Knocks opponent away. *Causes wall bounce in corner. *Can hit and alter the velocity of his three projectile items. *Can be canceled into from any ground normal and 6C. *Can combo from any B/C normals and 6C. Supers Odore! (Dance) (236D) can: 220 damage (min. 2) - 100% proration '' ''cocktail: 300 damage (min. 3) - 100% proration block: 800 damage (min. 8) - 100% proration Ren throws three empty cans, two Molotov cocktails, and one concrete block. *Can be canceled into from any ground normal, 6C, and special, except for 623B Headbutt (63214D) 800 damage (min. 200) Ren grabs his opponent and headbutts them. *Command throw super. *Can be canceled into from B/C normals, 6C, and special, except for 623B. *Can only combo from something if close enough and on the ground. GO TO HELL!! (During Headbutt, press C) almost perfect: 2400 damage (min. 600) perfect: 3000 damage (min. 900) Ren charges up his headbutt for a more powerful attack. *Costs no extra meter *Deals up to three to four times more damage, depending on timing *Must press C when Ren's head is reeled all the way back Tondero! (Fly!) (During Nigesukayo!, press 8D) 100 + 1500 damage (min. 1 + 750) Ren swings his sword up to hit the opponent, and then punches them into the nearest wall when they drop in front of him. *Costs one extra meter. Big Bang Break Icchimaina! (Drop Dead!) (41236ABC during Big Bang Mode) 800 damage (min. 240) - 100% proration '' ''+ 200 damage (min. 60) - 100% proration '' ''+ 700 damage (min. 210) - 100% proration '' ''+ 600 damage (min. 180) - 100% proration '' ''+ 900 damage (min. 270) - 100% proration '' ''+ 800 damage (min. 8) - 100% proration '' ''+ 1400 damage (min. 420) - 80% relative proration '' Ren reaches out to grab the opponent. If he gets them, he launches into an autocombo that ends with an explosive j.2C. *Command throw super. *Can only combo from something if close enough and on the ground. *Comboing this off of Odore! (236D) might make the autocombo miss. = Tactics = ---- General Strategies Ren's mobility may not be the greatest, but with the second largest amount of health in the game and his wooden sword giving him good reach on his C normals, he has the ability to take and deal lots of punishment. Through a combination of 236x projectiles, which can be cancelled into 623C for added range, and the best anti-air attacks in the game (2C and 623B), he can play a decent zoning game; however, when he gets the opponent pinned into the corner is when he really shines. Ren has very strong okizeme and corner pressure with the use of instant j.2C or 236C for overhead, 6C's absurd blockstun, and his shoulder charge (or fake charge) to stay in on the opponent. You can also abuse his 236B > 623C's projectile wall bounce to super grab the opponent before it actually hits, adding an ambiguous throw option to his arsenal of lockdown pressure and high-low mixup. It should also be noted that although he's a relatively slow character overall, his ground dash has one of the fastest instantaneous movement in the game, adding to his ability to stay in on the opponent. His supers have different levels of applicability but are generally extremely useful. 236D can be used to keep the opponent pinned down for another chain of attacks. If the opponent is hit with a 623B, the 8D super can be used to tack on some good extra damage; however, its damage scales enough that longer combos will make it much less useful. 63214D is by far his most useful super, as it can be used offensively or defensively. Offensively, it is an extended reach 0 frame throw with a very strong timed followup, which can only grab people on the ground, but can grab people out of hitstun (aka: can be comboed into). Defensively, it is a true reversal, being fully invulnerable during the entire startup. Use it to punish careless meaties or pressure reset attempts for free damage and instant momentum shift. Ren is, without a doubt, most dangerous in Big Bang Mode. With unlimited meter, he has the option of locking down the oppoent with repeated uses of his 236D, which can do large amounts of regular or chip damage. If the opponent is stuck in hit or blockstun, they're wide open for a Headbutt super or even a Big Bang Break if Ren can get into range. Combos Of every combo, unless stated otherwise, the full damage range of the combo will be given, with "-guts" damage in parentheses. "xx" denotes a special or super cancel of the previous move into the next move, ">" denotes a chain or link from the previous move to the next move, "*" denotes a required delay in the move to allow the full combo to land. '''Meterless Midscreen:' 2A > 2B > 5C xx 214B/C 214B: 1010~1389 damage (1354) 214C: 1087~1487 damage (1449) * Best used when 2A hits at maximum range, for example when comboing off an instant j.2C. * 214B ender gives slight advantage when done at maximum range, good for attempting resets. * 214C ender gives more damage, knockdown, and moves the opponent 3/4 of the length of the stage, ideal for pushing the opponent closer to the corner. * With three bars, you can continue the combo with a late Big Bang Mode activation. It's important that you do it as late as possible, or you'll end up too far away to follow up. * Against some characters, like Senna, 5C will whiff if 2A hits with the very tip, probably because their hitbox is larger at the bottom (due to an extended foot, for example), so beware. 5B > 5C xx 214B/C 214B: 1228~1592 damage (1576) 214C: 1308~1706 damage (1689) * Best used when 5B hits at maximum range. * 214B ender gives slight advantage when done at maximum range, good for attempting resets. * 214C ender gives more damage, knockdown, and moves the opponent 3/4 of the length of the stage, ideal for pushing the opponent closer to the corner. * With three bars, you can continue the combo with a late Big Bang Mode activation. It's important that you do it as late as possible, or you'll end up too far away to follow up. 2A > 2B > 5C > 2C xx *214B > 5A > 2C > *j.2C > 5B > 2C > *j.2C > 5B > 5C > 2C xx 623B 3172~4371 damage (4005) * Works on all characters except Ren, though difficulty may vary. (The difficulty is on the high side regardless of character though.) * The first 214B is delayed to hit near the end of 2C's untechable time. * The j.2C's are delayed just enough for Ren to rise high enough for the j.2C to connect. * If the combo ends up near the corner, you can replace the 5B > 5C > 2C xx 623B ender with a 5B xx 214C > iad j.B > 2C xx 623B, to push the opponent in the corner, and deal 3342~4586 (4174) instead. 1 Bar Midscreen 2A > 2B > 5C xx 214B xx *64321D© 1930~2709 damage (2602) perfect timing: 2158~3039 damage (2914) * Best used when 2A hits at close to maximum range, for example when comboing off an instant j.2C. * Against some characters, like Senna, 5C will whiff if 2A hits with the very tip, probably because their hitbox is larger at the bottom (due to an extended foot, for example), so beware. 5B > 5C xx 214B xx *64321D© 2164~2936 damage (2872) perfect timing: 2398~3272 damage (3196) * Best used when 5B hits at maximum range.